


[podfic] But here's my number

by Annapods, xan_reads (xancredible)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Drunkenness, Gen, Multiple Voices, Phone Calls & Telephones, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-04 04:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xancredible/pseuds/xan_reads
Summary: "Um. Yeah," says Jamie. Tyler fistpumps again. "Who... is this?""You're a dude," says Tyler. "That's pretty cool."Or, Tyler is drunk, and Jamie's number is just there.00:13:34 :: Written byIfonlynotnever.





	[podfic] But here's my number

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but here's my number](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744579) by [ifonlynotnever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlynotnever/pseuds/ifonlynotnever). 

### Podfic files:

**[Internet archive](https://archive.org/details/hrpfbutheresmynumber):**  
Mp3 and wav files as well as the html text and the cover art in png and svg formats if applicable.  
See the side of the page (“download options”) for the different formats/files and for download. The mp3 file will be under “VBR MP3”.

**[Goodle drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Wo7plRJ_QBSwl18HPD74cs_4bRiQZXfW):**  
For mp3.

**Browser streaming:**  


Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.

### Notes:

Thanks to Ifonlynotnever for giving us permission to record this work!

**Additional credits:**  
Cover art by [Eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70)!   
  
---


End file.
